Junior detective league – Chaotix
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: They didn't get along much... But they were a team all the same. The Junior Detective League, off to find things that need to be found, solving things, or just helping out when needed, they were always there. Always there waiting in snow, rain, the heat and just about anything else. Now if they can only get a client then they can get food, and if that happens then no more starving.


**Junior detective league – Chaotix**

**Chapter One: The team of two**

* * *

><p>"Yakitori…"<p>

"…"

"Takoyaki…"

"…"

"Taiyaki…"

"…"

"Hell, even some kakigori would do…"

A chilling current of air blew by the two then.

"Quite."

"Some nice candy apples…"

"…"

"Or maybe some nice warm ramen right about now, starting to sound better the more I think of it."

"Idiot," the more resolved of the two said, sighing as he did so when he saw his… Fellow detective shaking, eyes white devoid of life and face long and bony as he continued to hold up the sign that stated; **_Junior League Detective Agency! You need something found?! You need something solved?! Or just need something! Give us a knock and we will do our best with a guaranteed one-hundred percent effort!_**

He had a feeling his fellow detective and classmate wasn't following his words as he found the boy muttering things on the lines of food and what not, and truth be told maybe this was a bit extreme as the wind was rather ruff today.

However…

"Where is your pride," he half sneered at the boy, said boy who went to face him as best as he could with an open-mouthed expression.

"Pride, pride you say?" the boy frowned then, eyes turning back to their normal azure blue aligned and incensed. "You can't feel your stomach with pride! You deranged loony!" and then he started crying, anger gone to be replaced with a gloomy despair. "… I'm in hell. In hell with a loony with nothing to eat for this poor stomach of mine, not even the food of champions can save me now… Oh ramen."

"Fool." he frowned at his classmate, voice coming out disdainfully towards the overreacting boy. "Ramen is no such thing. Only the golden eggwich laid by the golden hen once a day may be called such, along with a nice cup of brown rice tea!"

"… I refuse to argue with you over something that doesn't exist…"

"It does exist!"

"…"

"Bah," the boy huffed, turning his eyes back on the snow driven road. "You are truly weak."

"THAT'S YOUR ANSWER TO ANYONE WHO YOU DON'T AGREE WITH!" the blonde haired boy then shouted, turning his gaze towards his friend who looked like he was pouting right now. "Good Susanoo throwing an arrow! Damn it Danzo! The damned chicken doesn't exist, it never did."

"You don't know that…" the boy then muttered uncertainly under his breath.

"…"

"…"

Naruto looked at him then, and Danzo looked back. He stared at him… And his friend stared back. Naruto glowered at him, clutching the sign tightly, and Danzo frowned, eyes turning sharp and somewhat bright golden-reddish like.

"… Do you wanna throw down again? Huh?" he whispered, ready for a fight at any given time. "I swear, I will drop this sign, no. I will whack this sign across your fucking face and while you're down beat the ever living shit out of you."

There was a barely noticeable wince that came from the slightly taller of the two. He crossed his arms, head turning away to look back at the villagers who passed by, some with looks of curiosity, others with horror, and to his mentally cursing others who looked like they would in fact move closer towards them and see what their detective agency was about. He signed for the lost counted time as he shook his head slightly; it was tough being a detective.

It wasn't as if he couldn't kick the little shit's ass, because he could. And if it wasn't for the boy's strangely healing powers, as he noticed once or twice while he was pounding his face in – as they have had multiple fights let him tell you. Blood everywhere! Good Senju smiling they could fight for hours! HOURS! – he was seriously considering fighting him right now actually…

When was the last time they fought?

Wait…

Who was that person coming towards them right now?

He frowned, squinting his eyes some as he saw the fashionable girl headed their way.

"Shimura… To the count of five," Naruto warned.

"Wait."

Naruto's mouth closed instantly, eyes directing themselves towards where Danzo's were. He blinked, surprise as clear as day showing in them.

"Uh hey…"

"…"

"…"

Dyed green hair, brown eyes, pink khaki pants a sleeveless sparkling white top that looked like it was made out of silk, peach colored sandals and…

A sparkling pink Uchiha insignia brooch adoring her right shoulder blade.

"Uh… I heard from a friend that…"

"…"

"…"

They glared at her.

She was one of _them._

_Their enemy._

If there was one thing the both of them agreed on was the fact that the Uchiha were rotten, just rotten from the core. Their style of clothing's, their laws and regulations, the fact that they were the police overlooking the village's safety – for now – and the fact that they had their own fan base didn't help much of their image in the two's eyes.

This girl… This _thing _was a part of that fan base. She had their insignia _staining_ her _very _shoulder…

So yes… They openly glared at her. With different reasons for sure, but hey, having a common enemy made them the best of friends. And that was a scary thing.

Any little hearts that Naruto may have had swimming near his head were shattered by the honestly cute girl the minute he saw that brooch. Having remembered that his little cherry blossom during some point in time during his time at the academy turned into that, and one of his best friend's had turned into _that _had overall killed his mood and made him feel sour inside.

The little hope Danzo felt for the fact of having a customer he calmly led to a furnace and burned it alive. These people, these very people who had threatened his little detective agency from the beginning while practically spitting near his feet when he ever so happened to step near their paths in school would never be welcomed here with open arms.

These things who stole potential customers since the beginning, making their own little agency in the academy grounds calling it the club of the; _**Littlest Club of Konoha's Military Police Force**_ all the while wearing sparkles, pink, prancing around in skips with little baskets holding goodies, solving crimes that _he _should have been doing would forever leave a certain sourness in his heart.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure to?" he seethed with a smile, eyes creasing as he did so.

"… Look…" the girl signed, closing her eyes to collect herself before opening them once again. "You don't like me, and I don't like you guys very much but-"

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Naruto," Danzo gave the boy a sharp look making him shut his mouth in the process.

"… But… I think we can put our differences aside yes?" she looked at the two of them, finding one to be glaring and the other flicking a booger out of his nose. "My name is Masako, Masako Aiko."

_Masako Aiko… _the boy mused, having an image of a girl in class 2-B smirking down at him while others laughed around her.

_So sorry Shimura-kun, looks like the teachers didn't agree with your little detective agency. But don't worry, we'll be there in your place yes? We'll keep Konoha safe for our lovely Uchiha-prince. _she proceeded to join in with the laughter soon afterwards.

"…"

"Upon being the Vice-captain of the Littlest Club of Konoha's Military Police Force, I ask you for your help." she proceeded to salute to them, hand on chest right above the heart opening and closing from that of a bird.

_Dear Susanoo's bow and arrow, no. _Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closing with a sigh.

"I request your help, from the both of you; Class Jester and Obi-wan of Darkness."

"THAT'S KEFKA JESTAR!"

"It's Shinobi of Darkness… Miss Masako."

The girl began to visibly sweat then.

"Ah… Sorry." she bowed with stiffness.

"What's this mission?" Danzo asked after some silence.

"W-well… You see…" she blushed then, tapping her foot against the snowed pavement. She coughed then, blush spreading more. "I-it's going to be Kiba's birthday soon and well…"

Now at that point they both turned their heads to the side then, _what? _but that was understandable.

"Uchiha-prince is going to be there you know? Since it's like a clan child's birthday and stuff it's something he has to do yes. So I wanted to ask if-"

At that point Naruto began walking into the detective agency's office; sign over his shoulder as he calmly closed the door behind him.

"… I was hoping if you guys could infiltrate it and maybe… Take j-just a bit of Uchiha-prince's hair… M-maybe even find out during the party if Uchiha-prince likes anyone in the academy by any chance…"

At this point in time Danzo's eyes had turned to a large degree as he stared at the near insane girl's smile. Her hands were clasped in front of her, eyes wide with some kinda excitement, and smile stretching too far for her face.

Good Senju frowning, that was terrifying.

If he wasn't the leader of this little detective agency, if he hadn't told himself so many times in the past that he was the one who needed to be strong, to be the one in charge at all times… If he was a lesser man, he would have probably ran by now, but as it stood he was the leader of this little detective agency, he did in fact need to be strong given a number of circumstances that happened when he was trying to recruit that Uzumaki fellow.

So with that being said…

"Ah, I see."

"Yes, you see, yes!" that verbal tick was starting to make goose bumps rise on his skin. "So will you yes?"

"I have a question," was his quick response. He was frowning now, arms crossed and eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yes yes?"

"How exactly do you expect me and Naruto to sneak in when you had stated not a bit ago about it being _clan children_ invited only."

She had frowned then, hands falling at her sides. "… Well you see… I'm not sure about Kefka Jestar, but," she bit the inside of her mouth then. "But you should be able to go there with only a bit of trouble." she tried to smile then, but with eyes filled with uncertainty.

That's when Danzo's eyes narrowed even further, a bit of bitterness and suspicion showing in them. "What exactly are you talking about?" he muttered, challenging her in his quite voice to keep going.

"W-well," she chuckled then, taking a step back with hands raised as if she wasn't some type of threat. "You kinda… If you squint a little look like an Uchiha." there was an uncomfortable silence then, one that the girl tried to disarm with a wave of her hands and laughing.

"I-I mean somewhat yes? It's not like you have their looks but its close enough into where you would I don't know, be able to sneak up passed the guards and get into the party. I mean first you would need a g-good disguise, maybe get some contact lenses that the LCOKMPF would provide for you, w-we may also have to cut your hair and maybe style it up and all and try to get rid of the _X _mark on your chin somehow and stuff b-but it would be worth it so no need to worry yes?"

At this point the girl was blabbering non-stop, one that Danzo found a headache developing over because of it. His chest rose and fell with a start; he closed his eyes continuing to listen to her poorly made out plan, a plan that would fall as soon as Kiba or anyone of his classmates happen to look at him.

"You call yourselves helpers of justice and enemies of crime, but all I see is a girl before my eyes." the girl paused then, mouth closing into a line as she stared at him with a quizzical gaze. "I didn't believe Uchiha when he stated the Academy girls were all talk as it stood that one of these days I might find myself with a team consisting of one of those girls, however now… Now I; Shimura Danzo of Konoha fucking gakure will admit that I regret the words I said that day, that I regret beating that Uchiha to a pulp when he called you and the rest of your posse trash."

"…"

"Not just you guys oh no of course not, you see, Uchiha then had decided to call my class; Class 2-E trash as well. He decided to call the whole school trash," he glared at her. "I thought of it strange as girls would bow to his feet, I thought of it strange that they would believe their own classmates in training, to being enemies, but now, now I see the miscalculation I have made."

"…"

"I hate making miscalculations you see," he spoke with irritation.

"I'm not understanding…" the girl said with something akin to puzzlement.

"… I'll say this much then… No."

"Wh-wha!" she said in surprise.

"The answer is no."

"Hey you can't do that!" she spoke in growing displeasure.

"There are clan children there…"

"What does that have to do with anything-!"

"USE YOUR DAMN HEAD."

Ah, out of the corner of Danzo's vision there went yet another potential customer gone… Having been scared off by his voice and promptly ran as if his life depended on it.

"…!" she was still glowering at him then, but didn't say a word in return.

"There are clan children there! Clan children! A clan usually consists of people with gifts or genetics of special proportion. INUZUKAS! THE VERY PLACE YOU WANT ME TO INFILTRATE CONSISTS OF INUZUKAS! ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!" he was yelling now he knew. He was supposed to be the calm and composed one…

But…

As he realized that his reputation was probably in shreds now – something he realized has happened a lot since he met Naruto – however this girl was a dunce, she needed to realize the error in her plan before she got anybody hurt. Like say if she was commanding a squad, yeah, that was a good example. And in this situation where she was practically asking him to risk his life and the reminder of the little reputation he probably still had.

_Damn it Naruto… _this was somehow his entire fault, somehow someway.

"Inuzuka's have sharp noses; I've been in that academy since day one which means they could sniff me out and realize what my mission was all about from the beginning."

"B-but-"

"Same thing with the Aburame's," he gave her a pointed look.

"I-I…"

"I'm wondering how exactly you're planning on hiding Naruto's whisker marks. He won't let you put any type of makeup on his face even if Sakura's there."

"…"

"I would like to say however that I expected more out of the self-proclaimed detective agency; LCOKMPF. I expected a better well thought out plan, I expected a much more mature Vice-captain, and overall I expected different from a girl who's made my life a living hell."

"…" there was a hiccup then; Danzo looking carefully at the girl's face soon seeing a single tear fall out of her eye.

It was then he realized that they were just eight year old kids…

Not shinobi with one trying to interrogate the other.

_Shit… _he mentally cursed himself. He lost himself about justice again, something he only did when it came to Naruto and that Uchiha kid.

And then the tears multiplied, and then she was snuffling, and then she was whining, loudly, in where he might as well have said goodbye to his reputation completely. Her quivering fists found their way to her eyes where she kept rubbing at them, willing the tears to stop. "I-I just wanted… A-a date, just o-one lousy da-date from Sasuke! W-was that t-too m-much to as-as-as-ask!."

Now Danzo felt a bit guilty then… It wasn't that easy to do but it was what it was and she managed to do just that. "Uh, there there, there are lots of fish in the sea I'm sure… "

"I WANTED A CLAM WITH A PEARL!"

"Ah… There are other clams with pearls I'm sure…"

"… NOT LIKE HIM…" she continued.

"There there…"

"Y-you," then the snuffles grew shorter, breath almost gone as she sounded like a dog.

"…"

"Y-you're s-so m-m-m-m-mean…"

"… I…"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

He stared at her in open shock.

"Y-YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she continued yelling then, pointing a finger in regards to how much he was so. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOOK MY OFFER SHIMURA! Y-Y-YOU TH-TH-TH-TH…"

During that time with her momentarily lapse of syllables Danzo found himself blinking constantly at the spitting directed his way…

"…!" her face grew red then. She stomped her foot in aggravation and yelled, drawing up quite the crowd on the street. "SHIMURA! SMIMURA SHIMURA SHIMURA!" she continued with banging her foot, before literally jumping all the while shouting the name he was proud of since birth. "THIS ISN'T OVER."

With that she stomped one more time, then proceeded to jump before throwing a few air punches his way as if they were boxers. "WHAT YOU GOT HUH?! WHAT YOU KNOW?!"

"…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" with that she stomped off, all the while mumbling about a Maiden's heart.

**_&!&!_**

The moment Danzo entered into the detective agency was the moment he never felt better to be home. He leaned against the door sighing, rubbing against his face of the dirt and sweat that was acquired of the day and closed his eyes.

"Here."

He momentarily opened his eyes again, looking at the steaming cup of tea in it. "Is that by any chance genmaicha tea?" he muttered a bit dreamily.

"That's the only kind we have in there," the boy replied with a lopsided grin.

"Hmm…" he took the tea gratefully, soon enough moving away from the door to the slightly beaten up couch off to the corner of the small room.

That first sip made this whole day worth it Danzo decided then. "Sooo…" Naruto began as he sat down next to him. "I'm guessing it didn't end well huh? Heard lots of shouting… From her and you if I might add so." the boy took a sip from his own tea, keeping his somewhat incredulous eyes on his friend.

"Hmm… Ai, you're starting to rub off on me somewhat."

"You're not being serious right now," he said with a face.

"Yes, I am. However I wouldn't have done it anyways." it was then Naruto looked surprised. "I would never truly accept a mission of any sort from people like them, people who are fools and weak willed."

"That's your answer to everything, I swear." the boy proceeded to roll his eyes, sipping at his tea before looking at his friend who he realized was looking at him now. He furrowed his brows, "what?"

"I could use a good fight right now…"

"… Well sorry but I'm relaxing for right now buddy…" he truly was creepy sometimes.

"Another thing," he said before taking a gulp of his own tea. "They are. If you knew the exact details of the mission they wanted you would think that too."

"Then mind telling me," Naruto said with disregard.

"With pleasure," the boy began, "their mission. No _our _mission-"

"Our mission?"

"Yes, our mission Naruto was to infiltrate Kiba's birthday party."

"… I guessed that much…"

"And afterwards if we made it somehow pass that we were to steal a bit of Uchiha Sasuke's hair-"

"W-wait, wah-?"

"And then we were to find out if he's interested in any girls at the academy. What she didn't tell me until she proceeded to cry was that girl being specifically her. Now I want you to think about that for a bit, associate, going into a party with Inuzuka's and their sharp noses and Aburame's with their bugs crawling over your body sniffing your chakra out and if you want to count in then fine go right ahead, Nara's with IQ's that would make your head spin all for an Uchiha's hair and opinion."

"…" there were no particular words for what could have described Naruto's face down to a tee then, but it was something on the lines of being dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Our mission, like every one of their _secret _missions I tell you," he said with a sign, taking one large gulp of his tea and leaning heavily back on the sofa with a close of his eyes. "Always has something to do with Sasuke."

"I don't-"

"They call themselves detectives…" Danzo babbled, completely ignoring Naruto for the moment. "The whole fucking bunch of them has the nerves to think their detectives when their top priority should be Konoha, not that Uchiha boy, but Konoha, the academy they joined for to one day defend and protect it." he frowned then. "It makes me angry… It makes me angry to know that this is the future of the shinobi of Konohagakure, my soon to be _comrades _if you could call them that."

"… Damn…" Naruto said after sometime, staring down at his cup with something akin to melancholy. "And to think, if we had gotten a club at school then known of this wouldn't have happened…"

"Not so. We would still have to deal with Sasuke's crazy fans."

"Heh, true," Naruto said with a small smile, closing his eyes in content as he drooped against the couch.

It had been then when he shifted a little that he fell into a light sleep. And in that light sleep an image of a pink haired girl with emerald eyes appeared in his head wearing a lovely two-toned yellow sunflower dress with a silken sun hat on top. She was smiling at him in that field on flowers of all sorts, beckoning him over, _Naruto-kun._

It had been then when Danzo heard his teammate chuckling that he opened his eyes, turning somewhat around to stare at him incredulously. "Not all of them are bad~ Isn't that right Sakura-chan," he said sleepily with a wolfish grin spreading across his face.

"… You truly are weak Naruto…"

Even in his sleep the boy could hear him, and for that he frowned, "shut up Danzo."

**_&!&!_**

"…"

"…"

They saw this coming like so many times before. It was early they could tell, but not even close enough to get ready for school. They were awake, awake and hungry, hungry like so many times before. All they had in that little thing called a kitchen, if you call it that, was water and tea.

"Naruto go make us some tea."

"I'm not making the tea."

"…"

"…"

And like so many times before they were a bit aggravated, then again it was to be suspected. They've been drinking nothing but water and tea for three days straight, they were both hungry, they were both on the same boat and both of their stomachs growled at the same time.

Fan-freaking-dandy with a cherry on top.

Danzo shifted on the couch then, turning towards Naruto with a challenging look. Really he was challenging himself, challenging in whether or not if he decided to fight the boy for the remainder of their time before it was time to leave in whether or not it would be a good idea. On one hand if he fought him, time would go by quickly, and any pent up rage would be gone, on another hand walking to school with a slack jaw, black eye, possible tooth lost didn't seem all that good either.

In the end he sighed, turning back around. "Hey…"

"Hm?"

"Feel like uh, feel like fighting right now?"

"… Not really no…"

Good grief Danzo was getting scarier and scarier every day. Ever since that one time that Naruto punched him in the face – over nothing mind you, but still – it's been one fight after the other. Over time it didn't even matter, it could be over nothing and yet one would throw that one punch…

And then BAM, fight.

"Fine… Go get the books."

Ah…

That was another thing, books. _Ugh… _Naruto momentarily cringed. Books, if it wasn't drinking water or tea or being quite in this quite shack with nothing to do then it was books always books. "Why always books?" the boy sulked, shifting in his spot before going to get up to get the books anyways.

"You need to learn so many things. Do not argue with me, it's either that or a fight." Naruto temporarily looked at his friend with displeasure.

_I swear… It's as if he can't take losing one fight without hunting whoever it was down to the ends of his life… _he shook his head, moving out of the room to the small storage room in the hallway. Grabbing their books before closing the door behind him, "alright here's the books, let's get this done with as soon as possible, damn things are the bane of headaches I tell you."

"That's because you need to study more. The more studying you do the more it because easier, I assure you."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright. For today let's focus on chakra control. Open your Chakra Conversion booklet, and open to page seventy-two."

"… Hey we already went over this one…" the boy complained, having a frown making its way onto his face.

"Great, it's good that you remember that Naruto. Mind telling me what the chapter is called before we begin?" the boy was quite then, making the other stay oddly silent as well. "It… Really is good that you remembered, you're learning, trust me." the blonde was momentarily taken aback at the boy's encouraging words, "alright just like before, go to page seventy-two."

Moving his book onto his lap as Naruto did the same he flipped through the pages before coming to a stop. "Alright Naruto, start reading."

"… Why do I have to read it…?"

"I'm sorry, are you complaining again," the boy glared at him. "Stop that and do what needs to be fucking done. Now read." he hissed.

"Have I ever told you… How much you sound like a killer in the making?"

"Read the damned page Naruto."

* * *

><p>Konohagakure's own Shinobi Academy ah wasn't it just perfect to the eye, at the very least on the outside with all its perfectness and at the front the word; <strong><em>Fire <em>**written in kanji. Anytime Danzo looked at this place he breathed in a great breath before exhaling, looking up at the challenge that was the academy. Anytime Naruto saw the place all he saw was the something that was in his way of becoming a shinobi, nothing more and nothing less.

Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity? Of course, the both of them loved this village in their own little way.

Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work? It was a no brainer. They could train until they dropped. They already beat each other to a pulp before they dropped. What exactly was the difference really?

Be healthy in mind and body? They were starving honestly… And they would continue to stare for the rest of the day and onward as since they were no longer in an orphanage they didn't have anyone to sign the release for them to get free food in the cafeteria. Mind you say? What peace of mind? They got along like hail and lava during some days and on good days water and fire from having to spend every waking morning near each other.

…

The last one didn't really count to them anyways. They loved their village and that's all there is to it. "Alright," Danzo said with a grin, "let's go Naruto onward forward forever!"

"… I don't plan to be an academy student for the rest of my life… But whatever," the boy agreed silently with a nod.

It was kinda understandable of the differences in attitude the two of them gave off when in the Academy. You see, in Konohagakure's Academy your placement was determined by a test in the new semester each time.

Naruto being a part of Class 2-F was the lowest. The first year he went to the academy he was in 1-F which meant all around he's always been a terrible student either way you looked at it, since the academy divided its students rigidly based on the results of their academic scores. Of course there were special cases where one could get academically sorted again if their grades improved overtime… Though that barely happened with Class F students as all around they were miserable.

Their classroom, lined with dust representing the _bottom of the barrel_ amenities. With cushioned out cushions for seats, miniature round-table like coffee tables with legs breaking easily, chipped away surfaces from insects and drawings in some cases. It was understandable.

Someone like Danzo couldn't understand. Class 2-E was normal just normal. Normal equipment, normal atmosphere instead of the sometimes Cult, yes, Cult like students in Class 2-F who some would probably kill you if you could, as the Cult was usually divided into two parts. The Purples and the Fours, the Purples will have you believe there is no hope, none, they will have you believe that you're worthless and deserve everything Class 2-F has to offer you because really they feel like shit too. The Fours will at the very least try before giving up. Every Wednesday and Friday they would meet up in the Library to study for good thirty minutes and then talk about girls the remainder of their time…

Effort if he ever saw it besides looking at Danzo.

What exactly was the same about these two? Well overall the two believed in Death quite mentally. Four… The color purple, meant Death all around. The only time these two ever got along was when they were in lunch or when it came to comics really.

Now Class 2-E while being just overall normal was never just an average Joe, oh know. What class 2-E made up for in tests and quizzes they made up for in Personal Fitness and Physical Education. Always running, always hoping from tree to tree, always first to try any stunt that happen to see a sensei teach their genin team, always first to add too much chakra to the tree and propel backwards with a grunt and nearly break their backs.

Always this always that.

…

It's just a shame that these two didn't really fit in their classes.

Naruto had too much chakra to know what to do with it. He couldn't study very well, and while he used to be the comic guy that everyone went to he was comic guy know more, and the Cult – he believed anyways – was trying to kill him. And Danzo while being exceptionally good in writing – what with having a diary Naruto swore sometimes – didn't do too well in P.F or P.E; he wasn't the type to get his hands dirty on the front lines. And with that he wasn't interested in whatever lesson some whatever sensei was teaching to their genin team anyways. When he got at that point he got at that point, never a now.

Naruto just wanted to get out of Class 2-F and Danzo was somewhat greedy and just wanted to keep going all the way towards Class 2-A.

**_&!&!_**

"Well here it is," Danzo said with a strange smile.

"Yeah… Whatever." Naruto replied with a lazed look.

Yep, standing right in front of Class 2-F.

"I send you my regards dear Watson."

"Yeah… Whatever Sherlock."

"Aw come now," he grinned, grabbing onto his teammate's cheeks and squeezing them and then moving them with the other's clear dismay. "Turn that frown upside down Watson~ The game's afoot Watson~" he laughed then.

"…!" at a particular harsh tug the blonde glared at the psycho of a friend. Why was it Danzo was so happy in school but as soon as they stepped foot out it was all fight this, fight that, let's fight and stuff. "You're right Sherlock, my apologies."

"That's exactly right!" he gave a mock frown, letting go of his poor cheeks and nodding. "Do your best! Keep climbing yeah!"

"… Right... You're right."

"Yes! Bye," he said before jogging off with a wave.

**_&!&!_**

It took him sometime to realize a piece of chalk was thrown at his head then. "Hm?" he blinked before staring at offending object with something akin to oddity.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Maybe you would like to read what's here?" Iruka questioned, class suddenly turning silent as the boy was stared at by two Cults to the face.

He gulped, "I-I'm sorry what was it?"

There was minor chatter before the teacher snapped his fingers, silence overtaking the room once again. "Page seventy-two on the Chakra Conversion first paragraph." the teacher reminded him with a frown.

"Ugh…" Naruto rolled his eyes momentarily.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san… Did you find something of annoyance?"

"Uh… No sir."

"Then I expect you to be able to read the first paragraph of page seventy-two without your book, not as if you don't have it out right now."

_… He's right… _Naruto thought with a grimace. "… There are exactly three-hundred and sixty-one tenketsu points in the body, each can be manipulated and controlled through the body by the most common use through hand-seals to help mold the chakra through the use of nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu, and tai-jutsu vary depending. Please look at page sixty-eight for a diagram showcasing the tenketsu points."

…

There was silence.

"…"

"This motherfucker right here…" Naruto tensed then, turning his dread filled eyes towards the Purple Cult. They glowered at him, wanting him dead he was sure.

"That's… That's correct. Please pay attention next time however." Iruka said with a subdued nod.

"Y-yes sir…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's about it. After reading Conan, playing the demo of Phoenix Write - Duel Destinies, reading a bit of Get Backers and listening to Professor Layton music this is what I pretty much came up with. I just thought Danzo and Naruto as detectives would be interesting and even though this story took me a bit of time it was fun to write. <strong>

**Kefka is a final boss enemy in Final Fantasy 6, I just always thought of Naruto as a jester, so I tweaked the name a bit to Kefka Jestar. Ah those crazy fan-girls... And yes, for anybody who noticed, isn't Baka and Test just one of the best anime out there?**


End file.
